This invention relates to a radio receiver using a frequency synthesizer and having a channel selection device.
The conventional radio receiver uses switches to achieve channel selection. The switches are so frequently operated that thier contacts will soon become worn out or damaged. The switches will therefore fail to work after a long use. Thus the mechanical switches for channel selection have been the main cause of troubles to the conventional radio receivers.